pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save Ryder
March 8, 2014 May 6, 2014 7 October 2014 | overall = 45 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie" | next = "Pups Great Race"}} "Pups Save Ryder" is the 2nd half of the 24th episode in Season 1 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on March 8, 2014 in Canada, May 6th, 2014 in the United States, and 7 October 2014 in the United Kingdom. While out on a hike, Ryder discovers that Garbie the goat is stuck on the edge of a cliff! He attempts to rescue Garbie, but gets stranded himself in the process. He calls the pups for help, but Garbie kicks his Pup-Pad down the cliff side! Now the pups have to save Ryder... all on their own! The episode begins with Ryder enjoying a nice hike along Big View Trail, enjoying the view. His peace is interrupted when he hears bleating and recognizes it as Farmer Yumi's goat, Garbie. Upon investigating, he discovers Garbie on a ledge several feet below the cliff, her horns trapped in some branches. Using a larger tree branch to climb down, when Ryder lets go, the branch recovers, and leaves him stranded with Garbie. Seeing that both of them need help, Ryder calls the pups. Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky are helping Mr. Porter with his produce when they get the call. Having to take a break from helping him to respond to Ryder's summon, Mr. Porter gives them each a treat for their help, and wishes them good luck. At the Lookout, Marshall drops his biscuit, and in his attempt to retrieve it, crashes into the other pups as they enter the tower as he retreats the other way. Once Marshall retrieves his biscuit, at first the other pups glare at him, but once he says he got his biscuit back, they all laugh, and he eats it as they head up. Once at the top of the tower, something is different: Ryder is not waiting for them. Ryder then contacts them on the Pup Pad and reveals he needs the pups help to save him and Garbie. Before Ryder can say anymore, including where to find him and Garbie, Garbie struggles to free her horns again, fails, panics, and bucks the Pup Pad right out of Ryder's hands! As the Pup Pad falls down the cliff, the transmission is broken, leaving the pups concerned about how they are supposed to find Ryder now... As for the Pup Pad, it conveniently lands in the passenger seat of Mr. Porter's van as he drives past on the mountain road below on his deliveries run. With Ryder unable to contact the pups, and the pups unable to get their orders without Ryder to command them, the pups wonder what to do. Chase steps forward as the second-in-command of the PAW Patrol to command the pups, using his skills as police pup to maintain order and calm amongst the pups. Once Rocky suggests using the homing beacon in the Pup Pad to try and find Ryder, Chase passes out the orders: Skye will take to the air looking for Ryder, Chase will take the ground, and Rocky will stay at the Lookout to follow the Pup Pad's tracking beacon and relay its location to Skye and Chase. With that, the pups deploy, but they nearly forget about Ryder being MIA when they stop to wait for Ryder to deploy on his ATV from his garage. Once Skye and Chase notice it empty, and remember that they don't need to wait for Ryder this time, they head out while the garage closes back up. Back with Ryder and Garbie, Ryder manages to free Garbie's horns from the branches they were trapped in. Afterwards, Ryder wonders if Garbie might be able to climb back up the cliff. Garbie tries, but loses her balance, causing more of the ledge to crumble from her and Ryder's combined weight when he catches her. Meanwhile, as Skye follows the Pup Pad via Rocky's directions, Mr. Porter makes his delivery to Jake, then heads off to continue his deliveries, leaving Skye confused because of how it seems Ryder is moving all over the place. When she finally locates the Pup Pad via the tracking beacon, all she sees is Mr. Porter's van. Thinking that Ryder must be with Mr. Porter, Rocky has Chase perform a police traffic stop and pull Mr. Porter over. When Mr. Porter learns of the situation, he is confused. When Chase sniffs out the Pup Pad and finds it in the passenger seat, he relays the bad news to Skye and Rocky. As Rocky starts to whimper and whine at how they might not find Ryder, he realizes they can rewind the Pup Pad's travels back to where Ryder first called them. Using his screwdriver, he rewinds the footage, and finds that Ryder called them from Big View Trail. Skye is soon there, and spots Ryder and Garbie, but upon seeing more of the ledge crumble, relays for more backup. Marshall and Rubble respond, and once Rubble clears the rocks away, Marshall attempts to reach Ryder with his ladder. No good, his ladder is just short of reaching Ryder. Luckily, Skye flies in with Ryder's harness and has him climb into it. Garbie leaps into Ryder's arms, and Skye carries them both to safety just in time as the ledge crumbles away even more, leaving no room to stand on it anymore. As Chase, Marshall, and Rubble cheer from the road, Skye carries Ryder and Garbie back to the Lookout. When Skye arrives home to the Lookout and drops Ryder off, Zuma and Rocky run over to embrace Ryder, happy he is safe. Skye joins them just after that to embrace Ryder as well. Chase, Marshall, and Rubble soon follow after, and then Mr. Porter arrives offering a snack of watermelon for everyone. Before Ryder can eat his piece, Garbie devours it. Ryder can only guess that Garbie must be really hungry from being on the ledge for so long, and Garbie makes it clear as she eats the pups' slices of watermelon as well. Mr. Porter assures he still has plenty of watermelon to go around, and when Ryder mentions that Garbie will eat just about anything, he is horrified to see Garbie crush the Pup Pad in her mouth, then swallow it whole after chewing on it. Luckily, the pups provide a spare Pup Pad for Ryder, and remind him of the PAW Patrol motto: "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" The episode ends as everyone laughs over how the pups were ready for just about anything, including if the Pup Pad was destroyed by an unintentional accident. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mr. Porter *Jake *Garbie First Responders *Lead the team during Ryder's absence and search for Ryder on the ground. *Search for Ryder from the air. *Track Ryder's pup pad and give directions to Chase and Skye from the Lookout. Backup Responders *Use his ladder to try and rescue Garbie and Ryder from the ledge. *Use his rig to clear the mountain road of the rocks from the crumbling ledge. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Pups Save Ryder's Pages Category:Ryder calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rocky is a first responder (S1) Category:Skye is a first responder (S1) Category:Chase is a first responder (S1) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S1) Category:Rubble is a backup responder (S1) Category:Garbie needs rescuing Category:Ryder needs rescuing